


For The First Time

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Scully wonders if she and Mulder will ever manage to kiss.





	

A real kiss calls for the use of 146 muscles; 34 facial and 112 postural ones. Dana Scully could name each and every one of them. She’s also pretty sure that she and Mulder have had approximately 146 moments where they almost used those muscles. Almost. If it comes down to it, there is nothing to count. Not one kiss. Oh, of course they kissed each other’s cheeks, temples, foreheads and Scully is certain Mulder one time even kissed her nose. The mouth, though? Not once.

It’s been 7 years. It’s been innumerable moments. A long string of what-if’s, of missed chances and not-quiet-but-almost follows them around like an unwanted puppy. And now they’re here, stuck at this ridiculous Christmas party that the Bureau decided to have in November, right under the fake mistletoe. The fluorescent lamps bathe them in an unforgiving, unkind light and as much as she keeps waiting for it, this is not the way Scully expected their first kiss to be.

“Uhm, I think we should… move.” Mulder tells her. The sugary Christmas music dripping from the stereo makes talking almost impossible. Scully leans closer to him, just to understand what he’s saying.

“What?” She practically yells. Whose idea was it to put the speakers so close to the door, and in turn, to the mistletoe?

“Scully?” Mulder asks and leans in as well, uncertain of what her intentions are. For all he knows she wants to be kissed. She likes to stick to rules and traditions after all, his ever correct partner. Scully lifts her head just a tiny bit and suddenly, without either of them knowing how it happens, their lips touch. The kiss, if it can be called that, lasts for all of two seconds before Scully breaks it.

“Sorry, Scully,” Mulder begins and Scully just watches his mouth move because all she can hear is Bing Crosby singing about snow, “I thought you – I thought the mistletoe and I thought-” before Mulder can finish his speech, Scully grabs her bag and runs. Mulder stares after her, his brain trying to catch up. This, he figures, is almost as terrible as the almost kiss in his hallway. Just like back then he sets out to search for her now, to follow her wherever she disappeared to. This time will be different, though; as soon as he finds her, he will do this right.

It doesn’t take long to find her, actually. She fights her way through several drunken agents, none of which pay her any attention. Mulder sees her and despite her short legs she seems to be sprinting. Accidentally shoving another party guest, he finally catches up with her.

“Dude, watch where you’re going.” Scully turns at the man’s voice and sees Mulder. He can tell that she doesn’t want to stop; she wants to keep going to get away from him.

“I’m sorry, Scully.” His ears still ring with the music from earlier. He can still hear it, but softly now, in the background. He gently takes her arm and leads her away into a corner where they’re all alone.

“Sorry for kissing me?” She asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“No! I’m just sorry for kissing you like that.”

“Oh that makes more sense, thank you, Mulder.” She’s about to set off again, but he stops her, blocking her way.

“What I mean, Scully, is that I didn’t mean to kiss you here at this party under that stupid mistletoe. I wanted to do it *right*.”

“It’s never right.” Scully grumbles.

“Sorry?”

“Mulder, we’ve known each other 7 years.”

“So? Should I have kissed you on that first case just to get it out of the way?”

“No. But there have been… moments.”

“Moments,” he says carefully, “where something always went wrong.”

“Like today.” Scully sighs. Maybe they’re not meant to kiss. They’re partners, they’re friends and they’re closer than most lovers anyway. Does it matter if they ever kiss? There are so many ways to be intimate, she muses. But his lips, she thinks staring at them; she wants to taste them again – for real this time.

“Like earlier,” Mulder clarifies, “the day isn’t over yet. Unless you want it to be over.”

“Mulder?”

“Hm?”

“Just kiss me already.” He grins at her before he finally captures her lips with his own. He wants to be gentle – he tries – and fails. Scully groans, opens her mouth, and his tongue invites itself in. There’s another groan and he’s pretty sure this time it’s him. Their tongues stroke gently, finally meeting, finally getting to know each other. Soon, way too soon, their lungs burn, scream for air. With a loud pop, Scully releases his mouth.

“That was,” Mulder starts, still out of breath, “that was… better, wasn’t it?” Scully chuckles and traces his bottom lip with her finger. 34 facial muscles, she thinks. And there are a few more Scully can think of she’d like to use again soon.

“Let’s get out of here.” She whispers against his lips.

And for once Mulder complies without complaint.


End file.
